The First Time
by PhooFrets
Summary: cada cierto tiempo los caminos de las personas se entrecruzan. Matt está enamorado de su mejor amiga desde... siempre, hasta que se encuentra con Mimi y las cosas cambian un poco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece y bla bla bla... de ser así, todo sería más bello u.u

* * *

**The First Time**

Los ruidos del interior solo lograban colocar a Matt más nervioso aún. Sentía como su estómago se contraía con solo pensar en lo que tenía planeado decirle a la chica que se encontraba dentro de la casa disfrutando de la fiesta con el resto de sus amigos. Hoy era la noche, hoy era su noche y por fin diría todo lo que se ha guardado por tanto tiempo. Hoy por fin le diría a ella que la amaba o lo intentaría porque de solo pensarlo sentía que devolvería todo lo que comió en la cena.

-… Y seguiré enamorado de ti… Es la… Es la forma en que tú. Espera ¿Qué mierda?- el chico rubio se puso la mano en la frente, llevaba toda la noche con su monologo, aún no lograba completar la frase, es como si su lengua no respondiera a su cerebro- Vamos Matt…tú puedes- Saco el papel que ya se encontraba arrugado de tantas veces que había sido arrugado y releído. Leyó una vez más sus líneas y continuó- Es... esa asombrosa… esa asombrosa manera en que tú…

-¿A quién le estás hablando?

Matt se sobresaltó girando tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio. No esperaba que alguien se encontrara por ahí lo cual lo asusto, por otra parte saber que alguien le estaba escuchando lo hizo avergonzarse más aún.

Tras él se encontraba una castaña evidentemente confundida de jeans y blusa azul oscura. Nunca la había visto antes así que asumió que no era de su escuela, eso ayudo a que la vergüenza y el color de sus mejillas disminuyeran un poco.

-Me has asustado un poco.

-Lo siento

-No, está bien. Yo solo… creí que estaba solo.

-¿así que le hablabas a nadie? –la vio tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que se encontraba casi formada por completo en sus labios, él bajo la vista mientras jugaba con sus pies ligeramente incómodo.

-No.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, la situación le parecía muy divertida, casi surrealista. Un chico solitario en medio de la noche, fuera de una fiesta y parado a mitad de la calle hablando consigo mismo ¿Ahora qué? ¿Música indie rock de fondo?.

-¿Sabes de quien es esta fiesta?- No es que realmente le interesara saber, pero vio al chico tan acomplejado que lo mejor sería desviar el tema principal.

-No, ni idea ¿Y tú?-

-No, no lo sé. Llegue con mis amigas que ni sé si lo son realmente. Veras, son estas chicas algo perras, tal vez solo fáciles.

-Bueno, con los tipos que ando nos pasamos toda la noche llamando gente, tratando de localizar una fiesta- Sinceridad, no sabía ni porque, pero ahí estaba él contándole su patética vida social- Quiero decir, a quien sea…. Finalmente encontramos una y no conocemos a nadie.

-Eso es ridículo ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-¿Qué más vas a hacer, no?

Y ahí estaba el silencio otra vez. Matt estaba nervioso, sus manos se negaban a quedarse quietas y ciertamente la mirada de la muchacha castaña sobre él no ayudaba. Linda noche había elegido para hacer lo que llevaba intentando por 2 años.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Divertirme quizás- La ceja rubia del muchacho se alzó. Mimi dio un paso atrás y rio- No busco novio si es lo que piensas. Estoy con alguien, un chico. Algo así.

-¿Quién?

-¿Por qué?

-Quizás lo conozco.

-No, él es mayor.

Un grupo de chicos con vasos en sus manos salieron por la puerta de entrada, la mirada del rubio se fijó en ellos como si buscara a alguien conocido. El ceño de él se frunció ligeramente y cuando confirmó que nadie que conociera iba en el grupo, su ceño se relajó. La castaña le observo atenta, cada acción del muchacho, cada mirada y cada gesto. Al menos ya sabía que preguntar para continuar con la conversación.

-¿Y por qué no estas adentro cortejando a una chica de segundo con baja autoestima?

-Quizás porque hay una chica de la cual estoy interesado

¡Bingo! Lo hombres se sorprenderían si supieran cuan predecibles son.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Y aunque quizás él no lo creyera, ella realmente estaba interesada en saber. Quizás le conocía y de ser así podría estimar si era inalcanzable para el chico o no.

-Sora

-¿Sora Hinomoto?

-No, Sora Takenouchi.

Un ligero puchero y la mirada fija en el cielo le confirmaron al chico que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Sora. Una lástima, porque de conocerle quizás ella podría ayudarle, aunque de ser así ¿Por qué ella le ayudaría? Ni siquiera le conocía.

-Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Fue ella quien siguió con la conversación. Poca timidez y una personalidad agradable lograban que ella lograra retomar los puntos que quedaban en el aire y conectarlos nuevamente para no volver la situación en algo tan incómodo que se podría traducir a colocar una carita sonriente en Facebook cuando ya no sabes que más decir.

-Matt, osea no… es Yamato Ishida

-Bueno Matt, soy Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Miri?

-Mimi.

-¡Mimi! ¿Vas a la escuela en Odaiba? ¿Último año?

-En el este, y salgo el año entrante

-Claro. Por supuesto que sí- Matt se colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras la castaña se apoyaba en la pared de brazos cruzados ¿Qué era lo que él pretendía decir con eso?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No luzco lo suficiente mayor para ti?

-No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, no, por supuesto que sí. Es solo que no tienes esa mirada en los ojos ¿Sabes?

Y no, no lo sabía y a medida que pasaba el tiempo junto a él, comenzaba a creer que el chico tenía serios problemas para ordenar sus ideas y decir lo que pensaba, pero no importaba, era divertido.

-Me refiero a esa mirada desesperada. Demente. Esa mirada "wow, soy mayor y me graduaré en menos de un mes y todas mis noches de fiestas de secundaria se acabaran".

-Tú tienes esa mirada.

¿La tenía? Bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Entonces… esta chica Jane ¿No le gustas también?

¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? La pregunta que se llevaba haciendo hace meses, la que le mortificaba por las noches y en la mañana al despertar. Ellos eran amigos, los mejores. Él la quería, pero ¿Ella lo quería a él? De solo pensar la respuesta, le aterraba. Quería saber pero a la vez tenía un miedo tan profundo que se le helaba la sangre.

-Le gusto, platónicamente. Como amigos.

Friendzone, no había otra palabra que describiera mejor la situación del muchacho que esa. Mimi dejo que su espalda se deslizara por la pared y se sentó en el suelo, todo apuntaba a que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

-¿Y lo has intentado? Quiero decir ¿Realmente?.

-Creo que está noche estará con Davis Motomiya.

-Oh oh… una amiga una vez estuvo con Davis.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-él es guapo- _Auch_

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Sólo digo que si esta con Davis, yo no tendría muchas esperanzas.

Asquerosa sinceridad. No quería escucharlo, él ya lo sabía perfectamente pero se negaba aceptarlo. Por eso las palabras de la chica de ojos color caramelo le pegaron como un balde con hielo sobre su cabeza.

-¡Lo sé! Es por eso que estoy aquí afuera.

-¿Te estas escondiendo?

-No me estoy escondiendo

-¿Escapando?

-¡No! ¿Escapando?... Yo solo tenía que salir de ahí ¿Bien? No podía estar ahí viendo que la chica de la cual estoy enamorado coquetea con una especie de David Beckam nacional. Es una tortura.

La chica rebusco en su bolso y a él le pareció que no presto atención a nada de lo que él dijo. Considero seriamente dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando la castaña estiro su mano enseñándole algo.

-¿Quieres chicle?

-No gracias, estoy bien- Se revolvió el cabello frustrado, ella le seguía observando y él miro su mano por unos segundo _ era de arándano- _Pensándolo bien, si quiero.

Ella sonrió y el rozo su mano ligeramente al momento de quitarle la goma de mascar. La sonrisa de ella desapareció al momento que un pequeño cosquilleo recorría de su mano hasta su columna vertebral haciendo que su estómago se apretara y quisiera reír. Se sintió rara e inmediatamente quito su mano incorporándose del suelo, lo mejor sería irse de ahí.

-Debería entrar, ya sabes… antes de que se vayan sin mí.

Mimi comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y Matt le observo irse. Se revolvió el cabello nuevamente y dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta detenerse nuevamente y golpearse la frente.

-Hey espera ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Ella se volteo rápido, jugando nerviosamente con la envoltura del chicle- ¿Crees que es posible haya algo que pueda decirle para que ella se fije en mí?.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

_En mente… en mente ¿qué tenía en mente? _¡El papel!. Matt se palmeo los bolsillos rebuscando la arrugada hoja que le ayudaba a tratar de decir todo lo que sentía cuando Sora simplemente sonreía. Al ver la hoja, la muchacha simplemente pudo decir "wow".

-"Sora… Sorita. Últimamente estoy sintiendo que hay mucho ruido. Tú sabes, mucha estática-Suspiro, ¿Realmente estaba haciendo esto?- Todas esas voces compitiendo por atención. Profesores, padres, revistas. Que sirve, que no. Quien es genial y quien no lo es y es como que toda esta mierda suena tan fuerte que no puedo oír siquiera mis pensamientos. Sabes… solo quiero meterme a mi auto y manejar, pero luego te veo, te veo en el pasillo apoyada contra tu casillero, con esa chaqueta que amas tanto y la forma en la que acomodas tu cabello tras tu oreja y me ves y sonríes. Sólo sonríes y es como si apagaras el ruido ¿Sabes? Y lo único que puedo oír es el sonido de tu voz cuando dices mi nombre".

Mimi suspiro. Si el chico frente suyo hubiera dirigido sus palabras a ella, probablemente Mimi hubiera fijado su atención en él. Sus palabras sinceras reflejaban completamente su corazón, abriendo sus sentimientos, demostrando todo lo que Sora le hacía sentir. La castaña le observo en silencio, él era valiente si pensaba declarársele a su amiga con esas lindas palabras, pero si la chica que se encontraba en la fiesta coqueteándole a Motomiya escuchaba todo eso… ella no reaccionaría de la forma en que Mimi lo haría.

La mirada de la castaña sobre él le mortifico, el labio ligeramente fruncido y el suspiro solo habían sido señal de que todo lo que había dicho no eran más que tonterías ¿Tan patético era? Sora jamás se fijaría en él. Entonces ella sonrió incomoda y él quiso que algo se lo tragara.

-Oh no…Dios… estoy literalmente tan avergonzado como para incluso vivir. No puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta- Matt arrugo el papel nuevamente entre sus manos deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo desaparecer y jamás haberlo escrito ¿Qué pensaría la chica de él? Que era un patético niño cursi, una fresita rosa toda niñita.

-No, no…

-No puedo creer que iba a decirle "eso" a ella… lo iba a hacer.

-Oye, no es que esté mal… es que ella…. A ella no le interesa eso, las revistas… el ruido- Matt se dejó caer al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de que ella no viera cuando humillado se sentía- Y definitivamente no le interesa saber lo bella que se ve mientras acomoda su cabello. Quiero decir, dudo que quiera escuchar algo. Lo único que quiere es sentirse un poco menos asustada de lo que ya está. Así que quiere estar con un chico que lo esté menos que ella, y eso amigo, tú no lo eres. Y si logras serlo, entonces la tienes.

-Nunca seré ese chico.

-No con esa actitud amigo.

Mimi apoyo su mano en el hombro de él tratando de reconfortarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, no sabía si realmente funcionaba porque sin hermanos menores y con pocos amigos, nunca en su vida había tenido que consolar a alguien así que realmente no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero cuando el muchacho levanto la vista y le sonrió, se sintió más tranquila consigo misma.

Se sentaron en el suelo por un rato. Uno a cada lado, ambos con sus espaldas apoyados en el frio muro de la casa. Ella mirando el cielo, buscando constelaciones, tratando de formarlas con su imaginación. Él observándola a ella, cada rasgo. Su nariz pequeña y graciosa, su piel blanca, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, su mirada graciosa y frustrada que le hacía querer reír. Era bonita y no le extrañaba que tuviera novio.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-La mirada de ella se fijó en su rostro. Abrió rápidamente la boca y se encogió de hombros. Su boca volvió a cerrarse sin decir nada realmente- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-No.- respondió rápidamente y ahora sin mirarle. Matt se sintió idiota.

-¿Qué?

-Yo solo…. –Y volvió a callar. Aún no le miraba y el rubio muchacho comenzaba a sudar frio…. Vaya idiota era.

-Vaya manera de aumentar mi confianza… bueno, es baja… muy baja y tú lo señalaste.

-Mira, es que yo no bailo en público- La castaña hablo tan rápidamente que a Matt le costó trabajo lograr entender lo que decía y tuvo que realmente concentrarse para comprender lo que trataba de decir- Yo no demuestro mi afecto en público, mucho menos bailo. Es como ¿En serio chicos? ¿En serio se van a besar frente a todos?

Matt miro a todos lados. Nadie en la calle a esas horas, nadie que les estuviera observando, así que no pudo evitar sonreír ante los nervios infundados que gobernaban a la chica.

-Ok, primero que todo, somos los únicos en la calle. Segundo, solamente hablaba de baile, no te iba a besar ni mucho menos. Tienes novio ¿Lo recuerdas?- Matt arqueo una ceja y le miro con expresión divertida, ella se ruborizo de manera ligera y le sonrió.

Mimi se puso rápidamente de pie desconcertando completamente al rubio que la siguió con la mirada. La castaña se paró al medio de la calle y se encogió de hombros. Matt le observo sin comprender realmente que es lo que pretendía hasta que ella estiro su mano a él, y él se levantó para tomarla. Matt apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Es lo más dramático que hay, quiero decir… solo falta que llueva para completar la escena…

-¿Podrías callarte?- Parlachina, eso es lo que ella era. Aunque le parecía adorable que cada vez que estaba algo nerviosa ella hablara sin cesar.

Y ahí estaba ella mirándole con sus enormes ojos caramelo, y él sujeto con más fuerza su cintura. Mimi descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho y Matt pudo inhalar el ligero olor a fresa que desprendían los cabellos castaños de la muchacha. Entonces alguien salió gritando y la magia del momento se rompió.

-¡POLICIA!

Matt y Mimi separaron y unas chicas sin la parte de arriba del traje de baño salieron corriendo seguidas por un chico tratando de colocarse los pantalones. Tras ellos una hora de adolescentes comenzó a correr y saltar lo que pillaba, Mimi se quedó estática observando las peculiaridades de la fiesta ¿Y sus amigas? Ninguno de los que salía por las puertas era alguna de ellas.

-¡Oigan ustedes! –Matt y Mimi giraron la cabeza, un chico de desordenado cabello castaño les observo de pie a cabeza- ¿Por qué no corren?

Los tres se miraron unos a otros mientras la gente de la fiesta corría lejos de las luces de policía se acercaban peligrosamente a la casa.

-¡Matt! ¡Idiota! ¡ Muévete!- el castaño se acercó al rubio y comenzó a empujarlo mientras esté tiraba a Mimi del brazo- Apúrate y vamos de acá, no me quiero ir preso.

-¿Donde esta Sora?- Matt se soltó del brazo del chico y busco con la mirada a alguna cabellera pelirroja que destacara.

-Se fue con Davis, tranquilo….ahora vam..

-Mimi ¿Tienes cómo irte?

La aludida levanto la cabeza y abrió la boca intimidada por la mirada inquisidora del castaño que analizaba cada movimiento suyo.

-Vivo cerca de aquí, puedo irme caminando.

-Tai, toma las llaves y vete con los chicos… llevaré a Mimi a casa- Tai tomo las llaves y le dio una rápida mirada a la castaña antes de marcharse corriendo y gritar algo que sonó como suerte.

Mimi observo al rubio unos instantes, se debatió en decirle que él podía irse con su amigo y ella podría llegar a su casa sola, pero las sirenas comenzaron a sonar más fuerza y de lo siguiente que se percato fue de tomarle la mano al muchacho y largarse a correr por las frías calles de Odaiba.

La casa de los Tachikawa no se encontraba muy lejos, unas cuantas manzanas lejos que mientras corrían fueron unos agotadores quince minutos donde sus piernas dolieron y la respiración se aceleró haciendo que sus costillas dolieran. No él no era deportista, el tocaba el bajo y era bueno en matemáticas, pero nada con deportes, pero ahí se encontraba corriendo de la mano de una muchacha que apenas acababa de conocer, escapando de la policía como si hubiera cometido un delito,

* * *

sin disfrutar la fiesta como de seguro sus amigos lo hicieron, sin poder decirle a Sora lo que llevaba planeado de días.

La castaña se detuvo súbitamente y Matt casi cae al suelo. La casa era grande, más de lo que era el departamento que compartía junto a su papá y hermano. Una casa bonita, normal y con amplio jardín, como esas que se ven en las películas, de las típicas que tienen un gran árbol fuera de la ventana del segundo piso. La muchacha se soltó de la mano del muchacho y camino hasta su puerta buscando las llaves en el bolso, cuando dio con ellas abrió la puerta.

-Bien… esta es mi casa, aquí vivo- Mimi miro dentro de su casa asegurándose de que las luces estuvieran apagadas y luego observo al muchacho frente a ella.

- Ok… yo, no lo sé ¿te gustaría pasar el rato alguna vez?

-¿Y que acabamos de hacer?

-Nosotros acabamos de correr de la policía… yo más bien me refiera a, ya sabes algo como… no es necesario si quieres, pero seria interesante que…

-¿Tratas de pedir mi número?

-Estaba tratando de llegar a eso.

-Bien, dame tu celular- La chica estiro su mano en dirección a él, y Matt se sorprendió. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Realmente le daría su número de teléfono?

Matt le entrego su celular y ella rápidamente tecleo unos números antes de quedarse quieta y observarle, miro hacia dentro de su casa y luego al muchacho antes de fijar la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Quieres pasar adentro un rato?

* * *

**¿Y que opinan? ¿merezco algún review o algo? lean, comenten y envien galletas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Leer sus lindos reviews hizo que me sintiera mal, olvide poner en el cap anterior que está historia es una adaptación de una película muy bella llamada "The First time" en la que actúan Dylan O'brien (te amo…. ) y Britt Robertson. Veanla, sé que les gustara. Además está de más decir que Digimon no me pertenece, aunque ya quisiera, quizás Matt me cantaría algo antes de dormir (:

* * *

_-¿Quieres pasar adentro un rato?-_

Era una broma, la chica no podría haber dicho eso, quizás lo imagino todo, quizás su mente retorcida había hecho imaginar que los labios de la castaña se movieron y le invitaron a pasar junto a ella, en medio de la noche… solos. Sí, seguramente eso fue.

-¿Quieres pasar o no?

O quizás no.

-¿Qué hay de tu novio?-La castaña frente a él rodo los ojos suspirando un poco exasperada

-No es como si fuéramos a tener sexo o algo así.

-Lo sé –No, en realidad no sabía- Bien… ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Ahí fue cuando la castaña dudo un poco, y él pudo notarlo en sus ojos. Fue rápido, unos segundos y ya no estaba, en su lugar el brillo peculiar que tenía su mirada y que tanto le llamaba la atención volvió a posarse en sus ojos.

Mimi no quería que él se marchara. Él era diferente, lo sabía… también sabía que tenía novio desde un año, pero quizás ella y Matt podrían ser amigos, quizás podía ayudarle con… quizás solo podrían ser amigos.

-Tienes que ser muy silencioso.

* * *

La casa de la castaña se encontraba inmersa en la oscuridad, las paredes decoradas con imágenes familiares le indicaron que la muchacha era hija única, su madre era exactamente igual a ella, aunque en las fotos tenía el cabello más corto, su padre en cambio era un hombre de gafas y cabello castaño oscuro, Mimi parecía tener el color de cabello de una mezcla extraña de ambos genes. Podía observar diversas fotos de la chica, vestida de bailarina de ballet, jugando con sus muñecas, con un micrófono rosa, en su primer día de clase, manchada en pintura y en los brazos de su padre. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que sus padres respiraban, y vivían por ella.

La pieza de la muchacha era de un tono fucsia fuerte, una pila de cojines se encontraban en los pies de la cama y en la paredes habían manchas de pintura (un árbol negro pintado con palmas de las manos) aves volando en dirección al cielo y pequeñas estrellas plateadas que colgaban desde eltecho que brillaban con la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. En la pared del escritorio se encontraba un montón de fotos pegadas y bocetos a carboncillo. Al entrar a la habitación de Mimi, Matt no solo sintió entrar al cuarto de una chica, sino más bien que ella le estaba permitiendo entrar a su mente. La habitación de ella era la representación física de cada cosa que ella pensaba y sentía, cada cosa importante en su vida. Totalmente complejo y hermoso.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- La pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, Mimi se encontraba ya descalza pisando la alfombra, su cabello suelo caía sobre sus hombros algo desordenando y casual. Fue imposible para Matt no mirarla fijamente antes de responder.

-Lo que sea que tengas me parecerá bien.

-Bueno… yo beberé algo de vino- Un encogimiento de hombro, un ligero fruncimiento de labios y una mirada despreocupada. Mimi trataba de parecer lo más relajada que pudiera. Y no, en realidad no lo estaba.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando le dijo a Matt lo del vino? ¿Quién invento esos estúpidos corchos? Estaba hecha un lio, sin poder abrir la botella, queriendo romperla ¿Y dónde demonios estaban las copas?

"_Respira Mimi, tú no eres así, tú siempre estas calmada… no debes ponerte así, no ahora"_

¿Y cómo carajo se usaba un saca corcho automático? Maldita tecnología

-Oh mierda… - Bueno, ahora al menos no tenía problema con el corcho. Este se encontraba ahora flotando dentro de la botella.

* * *

-Tu cuarto… es genial

Mimi pasó directo a su mesa donde reposaba un tocadiscos viejo, dejo las copas y el vino a un lado mientras analizaba su colección de Vinilos, hasta que dio con uno y lo puso. A los segundos una _"Blackbrid"_ estaba sonando de fondo.

-¿Te gustan los Beatles? Es genial escucharlos así. La calidad de sonido es mejor que escuchar una canción descargada- Matt estaba impresionado ¿Cuántos adolescentes en la actualidad escuchan los Beatles en un tocadiscos?.

-No realmente- _¡¿QUÉ?!_

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Tan solo me gusta la idea- Mimi le entrego su copa de vino mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo acomodándose entre los cojines- Tener mi propia colección de discos, cuidarlos con mi vida y reproducirlos cuando me siento nostálgica… es cálido. La mayoría los he encontrado en ventas de jardín ¿Sabes cuan complejo es encontrarlos a un precio razonable y de buena calidad?.

La muchacha desvió la mirada a la ventana fijándola ahí por unos momentos. Matt bebió de su copa de vino. Y se atoro _¿un corcho? ¿Qué hacía un corcho en su copa? _ Fue cuidadoso, procuro que la muchacha no lo viera y con cuidado lo escupió en su mano y para cuando la muchacha volvió a mirarle, este ya se encontraba guardado en su bolsillo. Sonrió.

-¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta del chico la pilló desprevenida. Bebió un poco de su copa y se mordió el labio ligeramente. Medito un poco la respuesta y habló.

-Cuando hay luna llena, la luz entra por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, entonces no es necesario tener la luz encendida y yo me recuesto sobre la alfombra y miro el techo escuchando alguna canción que sea perfecta. Miro las estrellas y como estas parecen brillar, y como todo se ve distinto con la luz plateada de la luna. En momentos así sé que soy feliz.

Matt se sentó frente a ella y acomodo un mechón de cabello que cubría la mitad del rostro de la chica tras su oreja. Ella sonrió.

-¿Tú eres feliz?

-Ahora lo soy-La muchacha lo miro con una ceja alzada y él trato de sonreír- También lo soy cuando… cuando a veces tomo mi auto, manejo sin saber dónde ir y me estaciono en algún lugar solitario, con las ventanas subidas y la música en alto… y solo dejo que mis pensamientos fluyan. Me siento feliz y pleno. En mi mundo personal.

-¿Haz tenido sexo?-

¿En qué momento la conversación dio ese giro? Estaban hablando de que los hacía feliz, de cosas más…. Normales. Entonces ella pregunta "eso" y él no sabe que responder. Confundido, incómodo y porque no decirlo, un poco avergonzado. Él jamás podría preguntarle "aquello" a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? No aún- Bufo bebiendo un gran trago de su copa- Y no es como si no tuviera…

-Oh claro… una fila de chicas espera fuera de tu ventana para tener sexo contigo- Ella rio y él se avergonzó, miro a otro lado para que ella no viera como su rostro se cubría de un tenue rosa- ¿Imaginas haciéndolo con Cinthya?

-Es Sora… -Ella rodó los ojos. Claro que sabía… solo le estaba tomando el pelo- No, con ella imagino algo más como… ir de la mano o besos bajo la lluvia. ¿Tú lo has hecho?

Y ella sonrió de lado y se recostó en la alfombra apoyando su cabeza en una almohada. Matt la miro y poco a poco se recostó junto a ella de lado para así poder observarla mejor. La luz de la luna sobre su piel solo hacía que su piel blanca resaltara más. No quería reconocer que ella se veía hermosa, pero era cierto.

-El tiempo ha arruinado las cosas, las relaciones… el sexo. Todo es tan seguro y conveniente-Mimi se volteo para poder verlo mejor mientras hablaba acomodando su palma de la mano bajo su rostro- Intercambiamos perfiles, nos moldeamos para ser exactamente lo que quieren "¿Cuál es tu película favorita? ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? ¿o tu libro?". Entonces luego eres su amigo en Facebook y puedes publicar las fotos que tendrás cuando te cases con él y la de sus bebes… No… eso no es para mí- Mimi suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento y dejando de hablar. El rubio creyó que por un momento se habría quedado dormida y no volvería a hablar. Entonces abrió los ojos y los de ella se fijaron en los suyos- Yo quiero conocer a alguien a la antigua… como en un bar o en un café mientras espero cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué hay de un callejón oscuro? Con un chico loco que se habla a si mismo…- Mimi no dijo nada, solo se le quedo observando en silencio mientras su mano lentamente cogía la del muchacho entrelazando sus dedos tímidamente. Matt le miro nervioso, la sensación de hormigueo que recorría su brazo se instaló en su estómago de manera cálida. Trago con fuerza y fijo su mirada en sus manos unidas y luego en el rostro sereno de la chica.

-¿Qué chica soy? ¿Con la que tendrías sexo o la que elegirías de novia?

-Solo sé que nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

-Esa es una muy buena respuesta.

Matt respiro un poco más agitado, contuvo la respiración tratando de que esta volviera a su ritmo normal, pero no podía, no si ella seguía mirándole, no si sus manos seguían unida y el cosquilleo en su estómago persistía. Mimi se giró manteniendo su mano unida a la del chico, permitiendo que así este la abrazara y apoyara su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. La castaña apretó los labios con fuerza, humedeciéndolos ligeramente mientras tragaba. Cerro los ojos y busco tranquilizarse, le estaba costando más de lo que alguna vez le había costado en la vida.

-Tengo problemas durmiendo con la gente- Hablo en voz baja como si temiera despertar a sus padres en la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

-Me iré- Matt hizo el intento de levantarse, pero la mano de ella estrecho la suya con más fuerza evitando el movimiento.

-¡No! Yo solo… creo que podríamos acostarnos aquí por un momento- sonrió nerviosa girando un poco el rostro para poder mirarle- podría cerrar mis ojos y ver cómo se siente ¿te parece?

-Está bien.

Y Matt se volvió a acomodar a su lado, noto como la muchacha mantenía fuertemente su mano entrelazada y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Se veía tranquila incluso con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tú corazón está latiendo muy aprisa, Matt.

-Lo sé- trago con fuerza ¿Por qué no podía estar tan tranquilo como ella?-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo Ishida… no hay problema.

Y se volvió a callar para esta vez no hablar más. Poco a poco Matt fue recargando nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada, esta vez con su rostro entre los cabellos de la muchacha que olían a fresas y lavanda. Le gustaba. Cerró los ojos respirando el perfume que la muchacha desprendía y sintiendo su respiración que poco a poco se fue volviendo más calma. Ella se quedó dormida y al poco rato, él también.

* * *

-Mimi, Mimi cariño, despierta, son las 11…ven a desayunar.

Golpe, golpe, golpe…. Y una molesta luz le daba en la cara. Mimi abrió los ojos desconcertada. Se encontraba en el piso de su habitación y no sabía por qué, luego vio la mano del chico que se encontraba unida a la suya, con su brazo rodeando su cintura y su rostro cerca de su cuello y sonrió, ahora recordaba todo. Aunque la sonrisa le duro pocos segundos al percatarse de la realidad de los hechos. Había pasado la noche con un chico durmiendo, un chico al que apenas conocía y su madre estaba afuera esperando por ella. Si no actuaba rápido era probable que su madre entrara y los viera.

-Mierda

Matt abrió los ojos encontrándose con una castaña alarmada que revoloteaba por la habitación escondiendo una botella de vino y un par de copas.

-Mimi, cielo… abre la puerta.

_Demonios. _Matt se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, deconcertado, asustado y adormilado aún, no sabía qué hacer. Tanteo sus bolsillos comprobando que todo se encontrara ahí y miro a la chica que se encontraba frente a él con su misma expresión ¿Ahora qué?

-Ya voy mamá, dame unos minutos- Mimi miro a todos lados y luego fijo su vista en la ventana, corrió hasta ella y la abrió de un golpe-Matt, tienes que irte –Susurro en voz baja

La ventana, como no… El rubio asintió sin rechistar y camino hasta ella, saliendo como pudo. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, ya se encontraba parado en el techo y Mimi le miraba con una expresión de pena y disculpa.

-¿Mimi? Voy a entrar….

-¡ESPERA UN MINUTO MAMÁ!

Alarmado el muchacho miro a la chica y luego al árbol, sin pensarlo dos veces salto a esto, sin que sus manos pudieran sostenerse bien, pasando directamente al cielo. Mimi escondió su rostro entre las manos.

Le dolio la espalda, en las películas definitivamente esto era más fácil. Se planteo la idea de quedarse ahí un rato hasta que recordó la situación y se puso de pie.

-¿Matt?- escucho la voz de la chica- ¿Estas bien?

El muchacho se tanteo el cuerpo completo y se sacudió un poco de pasto antes de corroborar que además de un dolor horrible en su espalda, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-Perfecto

-Bien entonces vete...- El muchacho asintió corriendo cuando escucho de nuevo su nombre, girando para mirar a la ventana- Llámame.

Matt sonrió y asintió en señal afirmativa-Claro que lo haré- Mimi sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada unos segundos, luego miro dentro de su habitación y recordó a la madre de está y para empeorar la situación, alguien abría la puerta de entrada. Sin pensarlo mucho Matt se largó acorrer calle abajo. Cuando ya llevaba unas cuadras lejos se detuvo sacando su celular buscando el número de la castaña. Su rostro se desencajo notando algo horrible. En el momento en que ella le pidio entrar él apretó cancelar y borró su número ¿Ahora como la localizaba?

* * *

**¿Y que les ha parecido? Sé que es más corto que el cap anterior pero espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a ****anahiihana, ****Fate**** (si, mis galletas con leche), ****Guest, IzzieBlake y Adrit126. **

**Sí le ha gustado este cap dejen algún review abajito, no hace daño. También pueden enviar ideas o hacer peticiones. No sé cuánto duré el fics, como está basado en una película, me guio en esta para escribir las películas, pero siempre uno se puede desligar de está.**

**Ahora sin decir nada más les dejo. Saludos!**


End file.
